The present application submitted as an R13 grant requests support for joint Gordon Research Conferences and Gordon Research Seminars (GRC/GRS) on Cannabinoid Function in the CNS to be held in 2015 and 2017. We will benefit from the innovative GRC/GRS format to: 1. Promote a scientific forum to allow the in-depth presentation and adequate discussion of groundbreaking unpublished results in the area of (endo-) cannabinoid functions in the nervous system, 2. Foster opportunities for outstanding collaborative science to propel the next generation of scientific advances. We will emphasize the key translational meaning of cannabinoid research by uniting fundamental researchers and their clinical peers studying the long-term impact of modulating endocannabinoid functions in disease states, 3. Attract, support and mentor the next generation of (endo-) cannabinoid researchers through the Gordon Research Seminar, which will have an additional focus on women in science and the publishing process. The joint meeting format is warranted because of the established role of endocannabinoids in the development, physiology and pathophysiology of many organ systems, most prominently the central nervous system, and its causal or associative relationship to the most devastating neuropsychiatric illnesses. The present momentum of the rapidly shifting legislation regarding the use of medical (e.g. Sativex) and recreational cannabis in humans highlights the forthcoming GRC/GRS meetings as critical to defining future research needs in both developmental (e.g. during pregnancy and adolescent) and adult contexts, particularly in relation to pathomechanisms of addiction, schizophrenia, depression, autism and neurodegeneration. Therefore, these GRC/GRS meetings can act as stepping-stones towards the study of long-term consequences (i.e. abuse liability, adverse side-effects, safety considerations) of cannabinoid medication, and attract key clinical researchers, who would not attend a Gordon Research Conference solely dedicated to disease mechanisms in a fundamental research setting. The format of the GRC thus represents a critical opportunity to foster interdisciplinary science aimed to combat human neuropsychiatric illnesses. The Gordon Research Seminar (From molecules to networks) will specifically address the needs of graduate students and post-doctoral fellows by providing mentoring and networking opportunities. We recognize the critical stage of career development for the attendees and therefore will organize, in 2015, women in science and editorial Q&A sessions to immediately address two of the most pressing career topics. The GRS will directly precede the GRC, thus allowing joint GRC/GRS stay for many young investigators. Overall, we expect these outstanding meetings to define key areas of research for decades to come.